Lily
by Lioneh
Summary: 31/100: 'Flowers'. Tending flowers was an everyday task for Aerith. She was completely unaware of the SOLDIER who was watching her...wondering why some people can have such simple lives. - Generith GenesisxAerith. No yaoi or cursing :D - One shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing in relation to FFVII or FF in general in this fic belongs to Lioneh. IT ALL BELONGS TO SQUARE ENIX**

Sunlight streamed through the roof of the church, touching the petals of the flowers which yearned for the warmth. A young woman from the Sector 5 slums kneeled down, humming quietly to herself while tending to the golden lilies. Her delicate hands brushed over the tips of the petals as she positioned them to face the sun.

Hidden in the rafters up above, a cloaked figure observed Aerith Gainsborough, watching as she tended to her bed of flowers. Silver streaks ran through his chestnut hair, covering his pale face and almost lifeless eyes. His jet black wing drooped from his left shoulder, a few feathers floating down from where he was positioned. He sighed quietly, a hand reaching to his pained forehead. Genesis Rhapsodos attempted to stand up, the degradation gripping his weakened body with much discomfort. Failing to balance his feet on the suspended planks of wood, Genesis lost his grip on the rafters, his hand just missing them. Quickly spreading his silken black wing, he managed to counteract his fall.

Aerith, who had been completely oblivious to Genesis' presence, picked up sound of his connection with the ground. Tuning her head around from her flowers, her forest green eyes rested on Genesis, who was sprawled out on his knees, panting heavily. His head was bowed and his wing lifeless, signalling to Aerith that something was definitely _not _right. She slowly bent her knees into a standing position and turned around, approaching the former member of SOLDIER carefully.

Coming to his senses, Genesis lifted his head slightly, making an attempt to pull himself up into a standing position.

"Dreams of the morrow…hath the shattered soul…" Genesis whispered, struggling to make it to his feet. Aerith tentatively stepped back a little, not to sure what to make of the figure in front of herself. At 22 years of age, she wondered whether or not she should be so cautious all the time.

"Hey, are you…okay?" Aerith said quietly, bending down to see her intruder a little clearer. Gasping for breath, Genesis stood up, his hand to his chest.

"…Pride is lost…wings stripped away…the end…is nigh…" He trailed off, staggering over to one of the pews of the church to his right. Before he made it to the chair, his knees gave way, sending him to the wooden floor once again. Trying his hardest to keep air moving in and out of his lungs, Genesis moved his right hand to the chair and ceased to move any more. Aerith had a pained look on her face, feeling sympathy for this man she hardly knew. Gently stepping over, the flower girl kneeled down beside Genesis, still a little unsure of what to do.

"…leave me be." Genesis muttered, closing his eyes. "I've already accepted my fate."

Confused at what he meant, Aerith tilted her head to the side.

"But…look at you…" She whispered gently, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes. It seems apparent that…I'm dying…" Concealed beneath his silver streaked locks of hair, a single, insignificant tear slipped out of the corner of his mako infused eyes.

"…if it helps, I'm Aerith." The young woman in the pink dress gave a reassuring smile.

"Genesis." Came the blunt reply, his voice devoid of much emotion. If anything…it was sad, almost.

Keeping to herself, Aerith shifted slightly in her position, a little unnerved. _Genesis…Zack mentioned him once, over four years ago…_

"You don't…know anyone named Zack, do you?" Aerith questioned, eager to know if he had been sighted at all. Cringing at the name, Genesis gave a sadistic chuckle.

"I might have." He mumbled.

"Oh…really?" Aerith's eyes widened a little, her first sign of hope in four years raising her mood.

"I haven't…heard about him for years…" Genesis coughed slightly, energy leaving his body. The flicker of hope left Aerith as quickly as it had come, making her shoulders slump a little. Trying not to let the disappointment affect her, Aerith stayed silent for a little while, looking up at Genesis occasionally. His face was drained of all life, pale as a dying flower. _Hmm…flowers._

"Is there anything I can do?" She questioned, cautiously putting a delicate hand on his shoulder. Excepting him to flinch away or shrug her hand off nearly made Aerith move it anyway, even though Genesis made no protest to her touch. Despite the fact that Aerith couldn't see his face properly, a small smile tugged at the corners of Genesis' grimacing mouth. It felt strange to him, having someone actually seeming to _care_ for him. Especially after all the wrongs that he had committed, Genesis was surprised that anybody would have any feelings of sympathy for him. _I…certainly don't deserve anyone's love…_

"…no…this is enough…" Genesis whispered, closing his eyes again. Even if it only lasted one more moment, he wanted to enjoy it.

Aerith nodded, still keeping her hand present on his sagging shoulder. Tilting her head downwards, she noticed a small, shrivelled flower that struggled to push its way through the cracks of the floor boards.

"You know…" she began, her other free hand motioning him to look downwards. "All that flower needs is a little love…"

Genesis looked up slightly, wondering what Aerith was leading to. "…and it'll grow again. Who knows, it might even become more beautiful that the rest." She gave his shoulder a little rub, telling Genesis that she was referring to him. He silently laughed in his head. Aerith had no idea just exactly what he'd done…or the monster that he was.

"…somehow…I doubt that…especially…in my case." Genesis shifted his position, trying to muster the energy to return to his feet. Aerith offered him a hand which, to her surprise, was accepted by Genesis. With all her energy, Aerith helped Genesis pull himself up, whose wing was flapping to help him stay balanced. Making sure he was able to stand alone, Aerith reached down and gently picked the flower, an eerie turquoise glow surrounding the petals.

Standing up once more, Aerith reached for the redhead's hand, putting the flower in his palm. The golden lily rested in his hand, the flower that was once dying now restored. A beautiful scent wafted from the golden petals, a pleasing smell to Genesis.

"See? All it needed was a little tender loving care…" Aerith gave Genesis a little wink, smiling. "I don't know who you really are…or why you look like you do…but…you can come here. I don't mind…" Trailing off, Aerith looked up at Genesis, who had closed his gloved fingers around the stem of the lily. At first glance, it might have looked like he was smirking.

But he wasn't.

Genesis was smiling. Only a little, but it was enough to make Aerith understand that she'd made someone a little bit more hopeful. He nodded slightly, the colour returning to his eyes. Aerith gasped a little, seeing that familiar aqua blue glow radiating from them. He turned his head, looking upwards at the hole in which the sunlight filtered through.

"Aerith…you have…my thanks…" Genesis spoke silkily, his wing extending slowly. "Farewell."

With a quick flap of his jet black wing, he was gone. Aerith looked up with wide eyes, seeing nothing but a few velvet black feathers floating down. She reached her arm out, letting a single feather land on her palm. She wondered for a moment, a nostalgic feeling coming over her. _Genesis…I hope he comes back…someday._

A/N: …this is the first time I've ever written a ship! Yay! :D Well…first time for a random pairing that isn't OC related XD; I _really_ enjoyed writing this one…for some reason, Genesis and Aerith is just sweet, in a way. I thought just keeping it light and a little romantic was the way to go. After all, we can't have Genesis stealing Zack's girlfriend, can we? oO;

Hope you enjoyed it :3

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
